


Otterly Adorable

by crystalheaven



Series: Otterly Tony [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Gen Fic, Otter-cuteness, Tony always gets the girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalheaven/pseuds/crystalheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His ears were flat against his head, eyes squinted in disgruntled otterness at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otterly Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when work is slow, and I have a smart phone. One bored trolling of cute pics later, and Tony suddenly finds himself turned into an Otter. Because the world needs more Otter!Tony fics. 
> 
> Not Beta-ed. Any and all mistakes are mine.

They stare at the bathtub, watching as Tony splashed in the water, rolling around and around, turning back over his own body to do a quick reverse before spring-boarding off the sides. He ducked under the water, blowing bubbles from his nose at them, before sliding across the bottom to bob up on the other side, his eyes, nose and ears the only thing showing. He stuck his tongue out at them, before ducking under one last time, then popping out of the tub like a cork. 

He landed on the rug on all fours, hair wet and spiking wet. Gathering himself to shake, he managed to shift his weight just a little before a giant white fluffy towel landed over him, covering him from head to tail. There was a tiny muffled squeak of surprise, and then Darcy had him gathered close and was scrubbing him dry with vigorous rubs. 

There was a muffled grumble coming from inside the towel, but after a quick break for freedom was quickly thwarted he settled quickly and let Darcy finish drying, 

The very tip of his nose poked out of a fold in the towel, and that broke the wall holding them back. Jane let out a quick giggle, unintended and not to be hurtful, but it sets off the rest of them as they take in Tony’s cranky nose, nostrils shut, hair a spiky mess, whiskers twitching in time to Darcy’s rubbing. He's just so damn cute.

Behind Jane, Betty had a hand over her mouth, stifling her laughter. Natasha didn’t even bother trying, a warm, rich sound bubbling up from deep inside her. 

The towel in Darcy’s arms sighed deeply, before Tony’s head poked the rest of the way out. His ears were flat against his head, eyes squinted in disgruntled otterness at them. Jane giggled again, and Tony’s eyes shut all the way, whiskers drooping. 

“Alright ladies, I think he’s had enough fussing.” Pepper’s voice comes from the bedroom beyond the door. Tony's head popped up, and he made a wriggling break for the door. Darcy held on, and a moment later, Pepper strides past the rest of the women making their way out of Tony’s rooms. Natasha placed her hand on Pepper’s arm, gives it a squeeze, before herding the rest of the women from the room. Darcy handed over the towel, giving it one last squeak producing squeeze before dropping a kiss on the bundle and depositing the entire thing into Pepper’s waiting arms. 

As the door swings shut, Pepper was already unwinding Tony from the cloth, brown fur slicked down with damp, leaving her arms feeling clammy, but she just holds him close as paws careful of the long claws attached wrap themselves around her neck. There is the sensation of whiskers brushing her skin, and then a cold, wet nose is pressed into her neck. 

“Oh you utter idiot,” she breaths, holding him close as his tail wraps around her wrist.


End file.
